


Watching The Stars

by JeanOtakuXL91



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91
Summary: It's a beautiful night for Kagome and Inuyasha to watch the stars.





	Watching The Stars

The night breeze was cool and soothing, while the moon was full and bright as it lighten the open fields of the village. Among the fields was was the modern-era priestess, Kagome and the half-demon dog boy, Inuyasha, laid close together side by side watching the evening stars sparkling above the black sky.

Both decided to spend alone time with each other after coming back from a long journey back from their hunt for the shikon jewel shards and Naraku, as they enjoy watching the stars as it was Kagome's idea to in which the half-demon couldn't make that objection to that. I mean who wouldn't want to say no to a kind and gentle creature such as her to join in some stargazing.

They rest down the soft greens of the grassy floor as Inuyasha place both hands behind the back of his head as he lounge in a comfort as for Kagome huddles close next to him as she has both hand together.

He got to admit that it was the perfect night to watch the beautiful stars with the person he cares and loves. In fact... he was so glad she was near close to him.

“Isn't it beautiful, Inuyasha?” Kagome let out a sigh.

“Yeah.” he respond with a light sigh of relief and relaxation. “It kinda does.”

As for a split second a streak of light zip past through the sky as Kagome let out a light gasp with her eyes widen.

“Oh, look! A shooting star. Quick, make a wish, Inuyasha!” she lit up.

Inuyasha only looks down at her as he said. “...I don't need it.”

“Hmmm?” Kagome hummed as she looked up to him as she was surprised of what he said. “Why not?” she asked.

“Isn't it obvious...” he takes her hand in which she reacted with slight gasp. “...I have you.”

With that exact words, her eyes softens as beads of tears formed in both of her chocolate colored eyes as she gave him as sweet small smile.

“In that case, I feel the same way too, Inuyasha.” she said.

Kagome then climbed up on top of him as she cup both her hands to the sides of Inuyasha's face and place her lips to his as the two kissed passionately.

There was no doubt that this night was the best night of their lives. And both Kagome and Inuyasha can agree.


End file.
